


【带卡】一次与大学室友的PY交易

by ShinjiNaoshima



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/pseuds/ShinjiNaoshima
Summary: 梗概：大学室友寝室聚众看电影，团结友爱互帮互助《与某动作片供应商的交易现场》前序，关于老卡为何知道土哥有十八厘米





	【带卡】一次与大学室友的PY交易

“宇智波带土，你他妈给我滚下去。”

一只脚不客气地压上室友脸蛋。见对方没有要松开自己床帘的意思，卡卡西又用力向下踩了一下。

“旗木卡卡西，你要不要这么小气！”带土将嘴错开袜子叫骂道，“有好东西要大家一起分享，每次都吃独食是几个意思！？”

“你要看我待会儿下去给你拷，现在我没空。”

“没空个屁！要复习干嘛不到楼下书桌上，躲在床帘里一看就不是什么正经书！”

“关你毛事！不是跟你说了一万遍不要掀我帘子，懂不懂尊重他人隐私？”

“独乐乐不如众乐乐！都是兄弟有啥不能一起看的……”

宇智波带土坚定自己爬梯上床的决心，抓着对方脚踝往旁边护栏一扣，左脚一登，一米八二的身子一下窜到了室友的床板上。

“你看什么呢？”

卡卡西一把打飞对方伸过来的咸猪手，

“和你没关系。”

“不就是十八叉，借我看一下嘛都是男人又不会怎样……”

“这个不行。”书本“啪”地一声阖上。

卡卡西将书塞到枕下，为避免室友喋喋不休的追问，熟练地划开手机，

“你要看什么。”

宇智波带土看着对方轻车熟路的样子，气焰小了一半，低声嘟囔了一句，“……随便。”

卡卡西瞟了对方一眼，在屏幕上刷刷点了两下，甩给室友一只耳机，“戴上。”

带土乖乖戴上耳机，膝盖往前窜了两下，俯身趴到室友身边。

床帘被撩下，乌黑的单人床上，单薄的床板被两人挤压着发出一阵吱呀的喘息。

卡卡西调整了一下姿势，把室友钻进被窝后被卷走的被单往回拉了几下，点开手机。

轻音乐从耳机里流泻出来，演员立于台前，丰胸玉腿，搔首弄姿。

夏日气燥，床头温热。带土在室友的被窝里抻展着脚趾。涎液淫水交杂着轻浮的调笑，从耳膜一直灌注到两人脑海。

两人在单人床内头尾相抵，肌肤相触。在女主被撩胸插入之时，双方身体不约而同地发出一阵轻微的刮蹭。

气氛开始变得有些不对。

床帘阻隔，空气阻塞。彼此只能呼吸到对方的喘息。两人开始暗自反应过来。卡卡西死死盯着屏幕，全身瑟缩，为避免尴尬不往旁边回看。带土视线左移，看着室友装作一副眼皮半耷不耷、意兴阑珊的样子，实际口罩边缘的粉红已经飞到耳根。

这人看毛片都这么害羞，带土想道，这要是放到床上……

带土将目光放回屏幕。女主正含着肉棒，跪在男主面前，娇滴滴地抬眼，满脸涎液流淌，嫣然笑了起来。

她皮肤好白，就像……

……

操，我他妈在想些什么……

宇智波带土闭眼深吸了一口气。再睁开眼睛时，再也无法控制住脑海里的肖想。他死死地盯着屏幕，尝试着偷偷带入了一下，脸刷得一下变得通红。

女主被插入，肉体撞击声声入耳。她为男主撸管时，他盯着室友的手指。她为男主口交时，他盯着室友的口罩。他幻想着对方衣衫开解后的样子——平时一副死鱼眼，估计在床上是个性冷淡；——但他打游戏时手指那么灵活，放到那什么上…… 对方体内的悸动透过耳机暗暗传导过来，带着他鼻子里呼出，打到自己耳后的热气和肌肤相蹭处隐约的烧灼，一起传向宇智波带土的脑海。

下身开始鼓硬发胀。

“卡卡西？”

“嗯？”

“帮个忙。”

“干什么？”

见室友许久没有答话，卡卡西转头瞥了一眼对方。宇智波带土眼神飘忽了一下，没有答话。

被窝里出现一阵短暂的沉默。

“就是……”

“不行！”卡卡西断然拒绝，“要打飞机自己去卫生间打！”

“不要，等穿过走廊就萎掉了。”带土开始不要脸，“都是兄弟，片都一起看了，干脆帮忙帮到底呗。”

“滚！你恶不恶心。”

“就一次，我保证就这一次。”

“一次也不行，”卡卡西震惊到忘记按暂停，“你脑子里都在想些什么！？”

“晚上我请你吃饭。”

“这是请吃饭就能解决的问题嘛？！”

“再加一杯奶茶。”

“我不喜欢喝奶茶。”

“我帮你带饭，一周，你想吃啥就吃啥，天天给你送到寝室。”

“……”

“可以吗……卡卡西。”

带土突然抓住了室友的手腕，压在墙上。

耳边男女低吼娇喘连连。气温升高，对方力道强硬挣扎不开，两人汗液刮蹭，呼吸在床帐里交混不清。

卡卡西心脏怦怦乱跳。

“……一个月。”

卡卡西咽了下口水，

“给我带一个月的饭，一顿也不能少。”

寝室冷气空吹，扫打着空无一人的宿舍。床帘游动。布帘之内衣料窸窣。带土撕扯裤脚动作急躁匆忙，大腿根交接能看到一块明显的凸出。旗木卡卡西大脑一片空白，全脸红胀，目光撇到一边不敢直面现实。

内裤边角被划下，凶器毕露。卡卡西转回眼睛，心里登时狠狠地沉了一下。

“快点，卡卡西……”

卡卡西看着眼前粗长的肉棒，脑子里嗡嗡直响。

“我……”他思维混乱，“我该怎么做……”

“你看了那么多十八叉，现在来问我怎么做？？”

“看和实操哪能一样。你丫看一遍书考试就能过了吗？？”

“那就照着学。”

带土把手机屏幕横在两人中间。片子里，女主后方正含着跳蛋，双手握着镜头前肉棒忘情地搓弄起来。

“说好带一个月的饭，无功不受禄。”

去你妈的带饭！！

卡卡西内心叫骂着，看着自己眼前跳动的性器七上八下。带土也没好到哪里去，表面语气凶狠，实际内心慌得一匹。两人骑虎难下地僵持了一会儿，直到带土心一横，抓住卡卡西的两只手腕，往自己鸡巴上一扣，事情才总算是有了一点进展。

带土禁不住发出一声低吼，双手从室友手腕上放开。卡卡西心脏狂跳，喉咙干渴。他脑子完全被烧糊了。十根白管一样细长的手指将手中肉棒轻轻握了一下，然后尝试着，开始缓慢撸动起来。

“好烫……”他低声说了一句。

视频里机械搅动着淫水，男女交欢咿呀作响。卡卡西跪坐在室友两腿之间。马眼流出的前列腺液打湿了虎口。十指翻飞，时不时刮蹭着会阴和囊袋。他没敢抬头，也没眼看手里正对他跳动凶相毕露的性器，眼睛紧紧锁着屏幕。带土浑身颤抖，指尖死掐着枕头。耳机线随着撸弄在两人脸颊上不停拍打。他一点没看屏幕，一直在盯着室友，看他那副沉静专注的面孔，眉眼低垂，睫毛湿漉漉地搭在眼睑上，皙白的肌肤被毛片五光十色的画面照得通亮。

“……手活真好。”

“闭嘴，吊车尾。”

带土无力地哼笑一下，听着他压抑着自己过速的喘息，感受他天才般轮转灵活的手指，生涩过后开始释放自己淫荡的天性，在鸡巴上主动挑逗搔弄起来。

明明面上一脸冷淡，但手指却骚的一逼，节奏三长一短，时不时勾着腹沟睾丸，弄得他筋骨酸软。

带土放任自己摊在室友的被窝床单里。周围都是属于他的空气。他闭眼深深地吸食了一口——

“卡卡西……”

卡卡西内心颤了一下。声音几不可闻，但他分明听到，对方在性事的迷醉中，正唤着他的名字。

带土张着嘴，战栗的呼吸喷到他的面孔上，炙烤着他的耳朵。

阴茎滚烫，行将胀裂。卡卡西双手颤抖，剧烈地揉裹手中的肉棒。他能感受到对方立起的膝盖，正用力夹紧自己的身体。

精液喷薄而出，白色水沫飞溅到床单衣角。深喘逐渐消歇，肉棒软了下去。卡卡西挪开掌心，放到屏幕光源下检查了一下。

对方射了他一手。

耳机里交合仍在继续。宇智波带土扯掉耳机，在眼角生理盐水的视野阻隔下，伸手摸索到对方的额角。

卡卡西汗水被对方粗暴地抹净，湿掉的碎发撩开。他凑上前来，一手捧着他的脸，将耳后的口罩轻轻褪去。

卡卡西紧张到鼻翼都张不开了，

“带……”

“嘘……”

带土用手指抵住了他的嘴唇。

屏幕翻朝向下，床帘内一片黑暗。卡卡西感受到对方伸向自己发间的手指，和蹭向自己脸庞的鼻尖。他动作里的温柔完全扰乱了他的方寸。对面传来一阵低沉的轻笑。卡卡西被一股凛冽的悸动侵袭着，面对那股扑向脸孔逐渐接近的热气，闭上眼，颤抖着张开了嘴唇。

钥匙咔哒一声插进门锁。

手指僵直。房门外熟悉的催促声把二人一下拉回现实。带土如梦初醒，眨巴着眼睛一脸无知。

卡卡西反应更快，嘴上咒骂了一声，快速拿起枕边的抽纸，也不顾廉耻往对方老二和自家床单上乱擦一通。

“有人吗？”

一股烟味飘散进来。

“——有！”

卡卡西恨不得马上掐死他。

“带土？”室友环顾四周，“人呢？”

卡卡西正想拽住自己的床帘，“带土，别撩！……”

“——阿斯玛？！”

亮光瞬时劈射进来。旗木卡卡西忙把被子一甩，盖住对方下身。

“你怎么回来了？”

帐内热气轰然冲进空调房，迎面打在来人脸上。男生足足十秒钟没有出声，呆望着两位满脸潮红对坐挤在一张床上衣衫散乱的室友，

“你俩……刚在里面干什么呢？”

带土脸刷得一下胀得通红，“没……没有！”

“真没想到……”男生摇了摇头。

“想到什么？！我们俩就是正正经经的好朋友我跟你讲……”

“哦，‘好朋友’嘛，你们两个感情真是好的出奇啊……”

“阿斯玛！！”

“带土，不用跟我解释，我懂……”阿斯玛一副过来人的架势走到自己座位上，“我就是回来拿本书，对不起打扰你们了……”

“打扰个屁啊！！你懂什么了，你说清楚啊！！”

阿斯玛把教材抽出，“我走了。”

“不是你想象的那样！！”

“带土，别说了，越描越黑……”

阿斯玛咂咂嘴，“看人家卡卡西多坦荡。”

“不是，才没有！！啊啊啊啊啊啊笨蛋卡卡西！！”

眼看着室友慢悠悠两手插兜叼着烟要踏出宿舍，卡卡西双手扶额，恨不得找个地缝钻进去。却没料到阿斯玛本来要迈出门槛的脚突然收了回来，手上突然多了一个手机——

“来，笑一个。”

——咔嚓。

俩人被闪光灯闪得大脑空白，怔在原地。阿斯玛心满意足哼着小曲儿踏出门口，走到寝室走廊。沿路传来一阵熟悉的跑跳，“凯！”俩人凑在一起，阿斯玛掏出手机，露出一副意味深长的笑容，“我给你看样东西。”

“操你妈啊啊啊——”

宿舍里爆出一声惨叫。卡卡西听走廊里时不时“青春”时不时“热血”的字眼，看带土掀开被子跳床欲追的样子，将衣服甩在对方身上。

卡卡西移开目光，“穿上裤子……”

追赶叫骂声渐行渐远，消失在走廊尽头。旗木卡卡西独自一人呆坐在床上。窗外课间学生进进出出拥簇流转，室内空旷，床单余热未散。

翻开手机，毛片镜头定格在肌肤交错之间，旗木卡卡西瞅着枕间散落的几团纸巾，大脑从空茫迷乱的虚空中，一下子断了弦。

午后蝉鸣，空气潮热。

床帘被再次撂下，衣料窸窣。枕头被垫在腰后。

旗木卡卡西拿起那几团尚未干透的废纸，闭眼，往鼻腔里深深吸了一口。

如雷劈电流过脑，身体霎时间战栗起来。卡卡西双唇微张，轻喘，睁眼望着右手上残留的、仍在流动的精液，伸出舌尖微微舔了一口，然后将剩余的白浊液体，尽数向自己业已挺立的下身抹去。

双手迅速在性器上撸动起来。

宇智波带土从宿舍到食堂花桥，一直追到教学楼。一路上宇智波带土锲而不舍，猿飞阿斯玛不以为意，迈特凯吵吵嚷嚷。原本寝室里一件小事，霎时间弄得经管系人尽皆知。

带土自暴自弃，以20盒烟的价格买断了阿斯玛手机里的照片。盯着对方把回收站和云存储都删的一点不剩之后，行尸走肉般回到宿舍楼。

打开寝室门，室友正净扮地坐在桌面电脑前，旁边正夹着几页从参考书里抽出的笔记。

“回来了？”

“……嗯。”

旗木卡卡西并未过多言语，照论文大纲低下头去。带土立在他身后，脑里把今天下午事项从头到尾、清醒地理了一遍后，简直恨不得给自己两巴掌。

——自己这干得叫人事嘛！？

他望着对方背影，心情复杂。他觉得自己必须得开口说点什么——但讲什么好？“对不起”和“谢谢”似乎都有哪里怪怪的。

带土心中觇敲许久，最后终于鼓起勇气开口。却不料抬起头时，对方正搭在椅座上，已经正眼瞧了他好久。

“——你脸红什么？”

带土愣了一下，连忙挥手捂脸，

“没……没没没没有……你看错了……我我我……”

“——那不就得了。”

“……”

宇智波带土扒开指缝，朝室友的方向偷偷看了一眼。对方回以微笑。他的微笑和他的声音一样轻柔。

带土将手拿开。卡卡西转回身子，继续搞自己的论文。夕阳从窗外打下，穿过空调冷气，将他银发照得烘暖。带土呆看着他的背影，不肯离去。而卡卡西也并未开言。直到不知多久过后，才用拇指食指揉了揉笔杆，像是早已知道对方还待在身后一样，将学生卡按到桌边，笑着说道，

“记得帮我带饭。” 

** Fin **


End file.
